Shuichi Iguchi
, also known by his villain name Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Spinner is a man with a reptile-like appearance, having green scales on his skin and a face shaped much like a lizard's. His hair is long and held backwards, with a distinctive pink color.my Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57, Page 19 In reflection of his great admiration towards Stain, he wears clothes similar to his: a sleeveless shirt and dark pants, along with black shoes and metallic, spiked knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered bandage, a dark scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands. He also carries an enormous sword on his back and wears goggles on his forehead. Personality Spinner is a sinister man who takes pleasure in hurting people, such as when he stepped on Pixie-bob's face with his arms outstretched and smiling happily as the woman laid on the ground, bleeding and unconscious due to his and Kenji Hikiishi's attack. Much like Dabi, Spinner also admires Stain greatly, to the point of copying his clothing and weaponry style, and aims to follow his ideals and make his dreams come true. He also respect Stain's wishes as he protected Izuku from Kenji, because Stain had labeled him as someone worthy of being called a hero.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 He can be distracted when a girl compliments him.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Page 4 Synopsis Field Training Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Spinner is seen smiling while putting on a mask similar to Chizome's and brushing his hair back with his hands. School Trip Arc Spinner joins the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad as they look down at the camp where the students are staying. Later, once the invasion begins, he is seen grinning alongside Kenji Hikiishi as Pixie-bob lies on the ground, hurt and unconscious. He then introduces himself and the other villains as the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. Once Kenji threatens to smash Pixie-bob's face, Spinner tells Kenji not to hurry and Tiger to calm down. He questions if Kenji believes in Stain's ideals, and recognizes Tenya Iida as one of the people who brought about Stain's defeat. He then says his name and declares that he'll be the one to make Stain's dream come true, while revealing the enormous sword he'd been carrying on his back. After Tiger reprimands him for scarring Pixie-bob's face, he questions if heroes truly dream of finding ordinary happiness in life. Spinner attacks Mandalay with his huge sword and she uses her Quirk to compliment him. the compliments make him blush and she is able to dodge his attack and scratch him with her cat gloves because of this. Spinner then insults her for using such a dirty trick on him- Before she can attack Spinner again Magne uses his Quirk to pull her to him. Tiger saves Mandalay and they start fighting each other.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 While he is fighting Mandalay his huge sword is destroyed by Izuku who used his Quirk to reach Mandalay as quickly as possible to tell her that Kota is okay. Mandalay continues to fight Spinner while Izuku starts to leave the battlefield. Kenji, however, realizes that Izuku must be killed because he defeated Muscular; Kenji starts to go after Izuku. However, Kenji can not reach him because Spinner throws a knife between him and Izuku, thus stopping him from pursuing Izuku further. Kenji scolds him for this action because Izuku is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard Action Squad. Spinner then clarifies that the list belongs to Tomura and tells Magne that Midorya was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. Mandalay uses this diversion to kick Spinner in the face. Spinner is eventually overpowered and apprehended by Mandalay. Spinner curses the Pussycats and vows to fulfill Stain's mission. Kurogiri arrives and rescues Spinner and Magne, teleporting them back to the League of Villains' hideout.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restrains are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Spinner along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Out of nowhere, Noumus appear from mysterious back liquid which takes the Pro Heroes off guard. Spinner along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through.Boku no Hero Academia Manga:Chapter 90 After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya and Eijrou, Mr. Compress along with Kenji and Spinner hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Kenji magnetizes Mr. Compress and Spinner pushes him, causing Mr. Compress to fly at Izuku’s group. Suddenly, Mount Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Mr. Compress from getting to the students. Kenji and Spinner prepare to throw Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them causing them to become unconscious. The unconscious Spinner along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully magnetized by Kenji's Quirk courtesy of Sensei; Spinner is sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and teleported away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Quirk and Abilities Equipment Makeshift Sword: Spinner wields a very curious sword, which is made of several knives, daggers, kukris, hatchets and many other blades. They appear to be held together by chains and belts. The sword is about the same size as spinner himself, yet he seems to very proficient at using it with great speed. Spinner commonly carries it around on his back, wrapped in cloth as to not injure himself. This sword however was completely destroyed by Izuku Midoriya before it could do any major damage. Battles School Trip Arc *Spinner & Magne vs Mandalay & Tiger: Lose Trivia * Spinner's family name comes from iguana. Quotes *(To Kenji Hikiishi) "Holding power over someone's life is everything! Or don't you believe in following Stain's tenets?!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74, Page 5 *(To Shino Sousaki) "Dammit...!! Stain will be revived...! Got that?! His will lives on here! Thanks to me!! I'm gonna purge you corrupt heroes and that four-eyes kid."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Page 12 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists